


GNR Go To The Mall

by flash_lover



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash_lover/pseuds/flash_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guns N' Roses go the mall, what's the worse that can happen?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	GNR Go To The Mall

**Author's Note:**

> My sense of humor is really weird, I also don't know when Beals was established, sorry.

Axl, Izzy, Duff, Steven, and Slash were all setting at the Hell House bored, of course. Duff jumping up "I can't take this anymore! Can we at least go out and do something?" "What the hell are we going to do? We do just about everything everyday." said Slash. 

Axl looking at the two arguing on where to go and what to do, "Maybe we can just walk around and see what catches our eyes, and not try to kill each other." They all left and went walking around the city.

After walking for about an hour, Steven seen a mall. " LOOK GUYS, A MALL! CAN WE GO? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE?!" The others just looked at each other and back at Steven. "Yeah sure let's go." Izzy said.

As soon as they entered the mall they seen hot girls walking around and the first thing they did was follow them, into Beals. "What kind of fucking store is this!?" Asked Axl. "I don't know man, but look at all the hot chicks, man I need to come shopping here!" Slash replied with a toothy grin.

They all split up to go find some cute girl. Slash followed a girl into the panties department while Axl followed a girl into the shoes department. Slash finally catching up to the girl " I think you should get that kind, it will look sexy on you." The girl startled and turning around real quick just looked at Slash, "you think?" "Ahh hell yeah!" Replied Slash.

Axl asked the girl who he was following why she was getting such tall boots. "Well you see I just love boots." Said the girl. And of course Axl's smartass mouth, "why, you shift tended?" Which the girl just got pissed off and slapped Axl in the head with one of the boots and walked away.

Izzy, who was talking to a girl in the perfume department trying to put his most sincere face on. "You know, you smell really pretty." The girl just looked at him smiling, "oh thank you! It's really just this Madonna perfume." Izzy taking the girls hand and kissing it also smelling the perfume more, which he liked very much.

Duff was flirting with a girl at the cash register, who was also flirting back. " You have such pretty eyes." The girl said. "Thank you, so do you." The girl just blushed. "Would you like to slip into the back." "SURE!" The girl said excitedly. Of course you could hear their moans all over the store and soon got caught by the manager and Duff got kicked out. Per mentally 

Then Steven was flirting with two girls who were looking at the purses and, thought he looked really cute and innocent. "So when does your modeling careers end?" The girls didn't really say anything, they just blushed and giggled. "We're not models, but thank you!" one of the girls said.

After finally leaving Beals, "man that was a rush, I've never seen that many hot girls in my life, except for at our concerts." Replied Slash. "Yeah I know right? HOLY SHIT!!!" Axl then said. Who and what they didn't decide to see at the mall was the one and only Motley Crue.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Said Vince in a venom like voice. "Fuck off Neil, we don't want no trouble." Said Slash. "Yeah faggot, get your little queer asses home, yeah?" Duff said. Then before they knew it, both bands were fighting. Until they saw a hot girl walk by and everyone stopped for a second to look, then went back fighting.

The mall security came and broke them up and threw them all outside. "You guys are never ever allowed back in this mall again, you hear me?" The security then looked to Axl, I know you!" "You do?" "Yeah, you were the one who was looking in on those women in the dressing rooms." 

The others not really knowing what to think, "what the hell, Axl? Were they hot?" Steven asked. Vince then said, "you call me a faggot, looks who talking you perverted young man, you should be ashamed of yourself." They then got in another fight. "Ok, you know what, I'm getting tired of this shit, I'm going home." Tommy the said, and the rest of the Crue followed behind.

"Hey Axl, if it makes you feel any better, I fucked Vince's girlfriend!" Duff said laughing.


End file.
